


My Own Demons

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Gabriel is deadly afraid of thunder, so on nights when the thunderstorms are particularly bad, He goes into Sam's bedroom. It's become a kind of ritual. It didn't always use to be like this though.





	My Own Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is deadly afraid of thunder, so on nights when the thunderstorms are particularly bad, they go into person B’s bedroom. B sleepily pulls up their blankets and gestures for A to crawl into bed beside them, where the two fall asleep together.
> 
> Prompt for this lovely work, didn't follow it to the 'T' but who ever does...?

Gabriel was deathly afraid of thunder, he has been since he was a young boy. Bad things happened when it thundered and that had stayed with him as he grew into an adult. When he was child he would sneak into Castile’s room after their fathers was done with them. When they were older they moved out and got an apartment on their own and still Gabriel would crawl into Castile’s room when there was a thunderstorm. Then Castile met Dean and not long after that they moved out of their apartment and into the house of their new pack leader Dean.  
Dean is a good Alpha, he takes care of everyone that is part of his pack and that now includes Castile and Gabriel. They were both in need of someone to take care of them, no one wanted to hire them and so It was getting hard to hold their apartment and keep their meds in stock. With Dean that wasn’t an issue anymore. He helped Gabriel get a job and Castile could stay home and act like the Omega that he was and wanted to. So, when the first storm came around living in their new home Gabriel didn’t know how to act.  
He made his way to Dean and Castiel's room in a quick jumbled mess, trying his best not to alarm all the other Alpha and Omega’s in the house that he was terrified out of his mind. He knew that he must be reeking of fear and pain. He hadn’t really thought it through as he wrenched the door to their bedroom open tears falling down his face. Castile was already in bed, but Dean wasn’t, he was standing in front of their closet getting dressed for bed.  
Gabriel could see the annoyance in Castile’s eyes, Gabriel was sure that Castile wanted him to outgrow this childish fear and maybe one day he would. So instead of just going over to him Gabriel turned to Dean looking down at his feet tears rushing down his cheeks. Just as another bout of thunder rolls through shaking the house Gabriel is moving forward again over to Castile who doesn’t look so annoyed anymore. But Gabriel doesn’t make it instead he is grabbed around his middle by Dean.  
Gabriel can’t help but struggle, he’s been this kind of position before and it never ended well for him. “Gabe, calm down. It’s just me Dean.”  
Gabriel tried to take a couple of quick soft breaths and shudders as Dean turns his around pressing his face into the side of his neck. The Trembling stops for a while just enough to help Dean lead him to his and Castile’s bed and have him sit down so that Dean can finish getting changed. Once that is done and a few more bouts of Thunder in the middle of it all Dean crawls into bed kissing his mate before pulling Gabriel to his chest and turning the lights out.  
“Come on Cas, get over here and stop being a brat.”  
Gabriel could hear the soft huff of annoyance but after a few minutes Castile moved over and snuggled up behind him. Gabriel couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel safer. And so, from there any time there was a thunderstorm Gabriel would crawl into Dean and Castiel's bed. It became a comfort to him, until one storm that wasn’t possible. Several days before hand Castile had gone into heat and that meant that there was no way for Gabriel to just crawl into their bed.  
He was sitting in his room curled into a small ball rocking back and forth. He had been like that for several hours and he didn’t even know if anyone else had even noticed, not that he wanted anyone else to notice. It was bad enough that he weakness put him in-between his brother and his mate and he was sure that he was a reason for some of their arguments, he couldn’t let anyone else know. That was why he was trying to deal with this on his own and was surprised when Dean came into his room.  
“Hey Gabe, how are you doing?’  
Gabriel couldn’t help the sniffle and tears that had been shifting down his cheeks for several minutes now, “What are you doing here, you should be with Cas.”  
Dean smiles, “he’s fine, sleeping right now. My concern is you. I know you are terrified of Thunder and I have an idea how to help but that means we have to tell one more person.”  
Gabriel reals back, “No, no more people. I don’t want to be a burden. I’m sorry I’ll leave…”  
Dean shakes his head, “Gabe, calm down you aren’t a burden. And it’s okay. It’s just Sammy. You like Sammy, right?”  
“Your brother?”  
Dean nods his head, “Yes, my brother. He’s an Alpha too and I have noticed that you seem to calm more with the Alpha scent than with your own brothers Omega scent even though he is kind of like your parent.”  
Gabriel whimpers as another bout of thunder passes through and shakes the house, “I like Sam I don’t want… I…”  
“He isn’t going to think anything less of you Gabe.”  
Gabriel nods his head and tries his best to get snot all over Dean as he pulls him up and helps him walk to Sam’s room. Once there instead of knocking like a normal person he just pulls the door open. Sam is sitting at his desk on his computer reading or doing some homework.  
“Sammy, I have something I would like you to help me with.”  
Sam turns around and looks over at Dean and Gabriel who was hiding behind Dean clutching his hand tightly. “Gabe you okay?”  
Gabriel whimpered again as more thunder rolled through and he shook his head no and tucked his head into Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled softly and shut Sam’s door, “Gabe is very terrified of Thunder. Usually he spends the night with me and Cas, but as you can tell we are a little preoccupied right now.”  
Sam nods his head, “Okay and you want me to do what. Spend time with Gabe. No problem. Come on in, we can watch a movie.”  
Dean chuckled, “Sammy I was hoping that you could do a little more.”  
Sam blinked and raised an eyebrow before flushing, but before he could say anything Dean spoke first, “Not that. We are going to talk about that latter though.”  
Gabriel blinked unsure what on earth Dean was talking about, “I… I”  
“Sam I would like it if you would let Gabe stay the night with you and sleep in your bed wrapped in your arms.”  
Sam huffed a soft little huff, “Can I talk to you for a second in private Dean. And Gabe make yourself comfortable on my bed. We will be right back.”  
Dean nodded his head and shuffled Gabriel over to Sam’s bed before moving out of the room Sam following him right behind. They move away from the door and down the hall to Dean’s study.  
“This is kind of cruel Dean, I can’t do that. You know how much I want to be with him and dangling him in front of me like that.”  
Dean shook his head and gave an annoying little huff, “Sam I am not dangling him in front of you. I approve of you and Gabe, but he is scared and now isn’t the time to bring that up. Once the storm is all said and done with talk to him about it, I know he likes you to Sam. Please.”  
Sam nods his head, “Alright.”  
Dean smiles, “Thank you.”  
Sam makes his way back to his room and Dean takes a shower so that he doesn’t smell like Gabriel. When he enters his room, Gabriel is sitting under his blanket surrounded by his scent. Sam smiles moves over to him grabbing his tv remote as he goes.  
“Sorry about that, Gabe how are you feeling?”  
Gabriel frowns, “I don’t like storms,” tears fall from his eyes.  
Sam pulls on his blanket and slides in next to Gabriel, “Gabe. You know that me and Dean and many of the other Alpha’s around here fight demons, right?”  
Gabriel huffed, “Yeah, of course I know that.”  
Sam smiled, “Good,” He kisses the top of Gabriel’s head pulling him into his lap, “So let us fight your demons. If you are ever scared again you can always come to me and I will protect you from those demons. Okay?”  
Gabriel hummed softly and pressed himself into Sam as the tv was turned on, “I will, I promise.”  
Things got better after that, Gabriel would come to Sam’s room instead of Dean and Castile’s. Sam never did told Gabriel that he was interested in him, but that wouldn’t matter they would grow closer together. When the thunderstorms came Gabriel would make his way to Sam’s room. Their relationship grew and grew until one evening Gabriel came to Sam’s room when there wasn’t a storm going on outside.  
“Sam,” Gabriel called out softly from the other side of the door that he knew so well.  
Sam was quick to open his door, “Hey Gabe what’s up?”  
“I was wondering… well Sam do you want to maybe… be my…”  
Sam couldn’t help but reach out and kiss him, “Oh Gabriel, my beautiful boy.”  
Gabriel hummed and melted into the embrace just as Dean came around the corner, “About bloody time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda weird to write, trying to figure out who would best fit in this position. And having to rewrite it a couple of times didn't help either, but anyways. I hope you like it. Please comment and review thank you. ^-^


End file.
